


Bet on This

by Lemon_Candy



Series: I Guess You’re Mine Now [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom!Mark, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Markson, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, Vibrators, mild exhibitionism, side jinyoung/jaebum, top!jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Candy/pseuds/Lemon_Candy
Summary: Jackson and Mark make a bet, and Mark loses horribly. Jackson already has the "punishment" in mind.OrJackson thinks it's a good idea to mess with Mark via the vibrator inside him while they go to the mall.(Can be read as a stand-alone fic)





	1. Pink

His breaths are coming out in harsh, ragged pants, and sweat drips down the side of his forehead from exertion. Mark squeezes his eyes shut, gripping onto the edge bathroom counter for dear life. He turns on the faucet and tries to drown out his arousal by dousing his face in cold water. 

Why did he ever agree to this? 

Mark’s no stranger to making less than intelligent decisions, but this one should have been obvious. He should’ve said no, said something that wouldn’t have led to him locking himself up in the bathroom while his friends are outside with no clue as to what was wrong with him. Regret washes over him, but it’s too late to do anything about his situation now. 

Mark opens his eyes after what seems like forever, wipes himself off, and tries to will away the heat swirling around in his gut. It’s hardly any use. In the mirror, Mark meets his own gaze. Dark, unfocused eyes stare back at him, and his face is flushed a prominent shade of red. He feels hot all over, despite just splashing himself with water and only wearing jeans and a thin t-shirt.

From outside the door, Mark can hear footsteps approaching and getting louder with each step. A knock sounds against the door. 

“Are you alright, Mark? You’ve been in there for a long time.”

The voice is Jinyoung’s, he realizes. Mark isn’t sure if he should be relieved or horrified at his best friend coming to check up on him. On one hand, the older is thankful that Jinyoung cares about his well-being as usual, but on the other hand, Mark doesn’t want anyone learning of his current predicament. He couldn’t imagine facing Jinyoung in this state; it was simply too embarrassing to explain himself. Actually, Mark would rather relive his first (and excruciatingly awkward) date, and boy was _that_ saying something.

“I’m fine,” Mark grits out instead, voice strained. “I’ll be out in a minute.”

For a good ten seconds, it doesn’t sound like Jinyoung has moved an inch. Mark could almost picture the uncertain expression plastering itself on the younger’s face as he decides whether or not Mark actually needs assistance. In the end, he apparently takes Mark’s word for it. The older is relieved when Jinyoung mutters a quiet, “If you say so” and takes his leave. 

Mark waits until the other boy’s footsteps completely disappear down the hallway, before letting out a soft, high-pitched moan. He grabs onto the counter with both hands and bites his bottom lip, feeling a shudder rack through his whole body. The heat has become even more unbearable, and Mark has no idea how much longer he can keep this up. He’ll slip up eventually. 

His thoughts then wander over to Jackson, AKA the sole reason why he felt like combusting the last few minutes. Mark wished he could pin all the blame on said boy, but it was just as much his own fault. He was the one who said yes after all.

 

 

 

_(One hour ago)_

“Hey Mark, wanna make a bet?”

It’s a bright Saturday morning, and they’re getting ready to meet up with the others for a day at the mall. Mark is currently in the process of pulling on ripped jeans and picking out a shirt when Jackson asks him. The older boy briefly glances over to where his boyfriend is. He finds Jackson lying on his stomach atop the bed already dressed, eyes glued on his phone screen. 

Mark throws on a shirt from his closet, opting for a loose-fitted red tee. “Sure,” He replies, not thinking much of Jackson’s offer. He’s in a good mood today, likely due to the free time he finally has after a stressful week of finals, and it wasn’t necessarily unusual for Jackson to ask that. “What’s it about?”

Jackson smirks from behind his phone, but Mark doesn’t catch it. He’s too busy fixing his hair in the mirror. “If Jaebum-hyung and Jinyoung get together,” He says breezily.

Mark’s hand stills mid-comb through his hair. What kind of bet was that? _Of course_ Jaebum and Jinyoung weren’t going to get together; it was even an inside joke between the guys at how oblivious their two friends were. 

Although it’s painstakingly evident that Jinyoung and Jaebum have feelings for each other, it seems everyone except themselves were aware. Mark knows Jaebum has been pining after Jinyoung for years––they had been childhood friends––but the other boy was too dense to see Jaebum caring for him in anything more than a platonic manner. Likewise, Jaebum had never asked the younger out, mainly because he was afraid of ruining their friendship.

It seemed nothing could get them to realize their mutual attraction. Once, Bambam, their most scheming of friends, had tried giving them a push. He’d somehow managed to lock both Jinyoung and Jaebum together in a storage room for nearly an hour, but that hadn’t changed anything in the least. All he got out of it was a _very_ pissed off Jaebum and an equally as cranky Jinyoung. Bambam was lucky he’d made it in time to Mark’s apartment to hide while the older came up with an excuse to give Jinyoung over the phone.

After years of watching Jaebum and Jinyoung dance around each other like a pair of blind idiots, Mark has come to the conclusion that they’re not getting anywhere anytime soon. Sure, the two were quite cozy with one another, overly so sometimes, but they’re both too stubborn to see they’re in love. Mark narrows his eyes in the mirror. This was almost too easy. 

“Loser has to do anything the winner wants for a day,” Jackson continues.

At that, Mark whips around to look at Jackson dead in the eye. The other merely returns his gaze with a neutral expression, and Mark is unable find signs of anything he can deem suspicious. 

“Alright,” Mark concedes after a moment. “Are you sure you want to do my laundry, dishes, and grocery shopping all in one day?”

“Who says you’ve won yet?” Jackson pouts. Mark shrugs, turning back around disinterestedly. 

“Please Jackson, they’ve been dancing around each other since forever. I doubt it’s gonna change now.”

“Well, _I_ think either Jaebum or Jinyoung are going to snap soon. I mean, have you seen the sexual tension lately? It’s about as easy to spot as the sun.”

And admittedly, Mark can agree on that to some degree. Jinyoung and Jaebum _have_ been acting a little more touchy than usual, along with the heart eyes they keep sending each other when they think nobody is looking. But Mark has known them both for a long time, and he’s confident in his resolve. 

“Whatever you say,” Mark sighs. Again, he misses the devious smirk that spreads over Jackson’s face.

 

______

 

When the doorbell rings about twenty minutes later, Mark has half forgotten about the bet he’s made with Jackson. He’s comfortably reclined on the couch, and, in fact, was so immersed in an episode of some nature channel, that the plans they’ve made for the day nearly slips his mind. He gets up and goes to answer with a huff after realizing Jackson is still in the bedroom. 

The moment Mark opens the door, he’s met with the sight of Jaebum and Jinyoung. Figures they’d show up first, since Youngjae texted him about running behind, and Yugyeom and Bambam typically came late anyway.

Jinyoung and Jaebum are smiling brightly at him. Hand in hand. Nothing out of the ordinary, right?

“Hello hyung,” Jinyoung greets, practically glowing from where he is. “We’ve got something to tell you.”

Wait.

“Jaebum and I are dating now!”

_No._

Mark’s jaw drops, and he probably looks silly standing there frozen in shock in front of the doorway while his friends are still waiting to be let inside. But, he’s suddenly overwhelmed at Jinyoung’s cheerful statement. They’re _dating_. Mark processes it with difficulty. A large part of him is truly happy that they’ve sorted out their mess of feelings, but the smaller part of him fills with dread.

Jackson chooses that moment to materialize right beside Mark’s frozen form and move him out of the way so Jinyoung and Jaebum can enter. “About time!” he exclaims, clapping them on the back while they all laugh, Mark’s internal dilemma going unnoticed. 

He’d lost the bet. Mark had been so sure too, and his mind is still reeling from the unexpected turn of events. “Yeah… congrats,” He chokes out once he regains his composure. The happy couple thank him, and Mark purposefully ignores the trumphiant look Jackson gives him as he closes the door. It feels like a death sentence when Jackson wraps his hand around his wrist and drags them down the hall. “Make yourself at home!” Jackson yells over his shoulder to Jinyoung and Jaebum.

Jackson leads them to the bedroom and locks the door as soon as they’re in, pinning Mark between him and the wall. Mark regards the younger boy warily.

“Fine. You win, but can we save the gloating for later? I’m still kind of in shock over this,” Mark says with a heavy sigh. Jackson grins and doesn’t move out his way.

“Actually, I already have in mind what I want you to do.”

He looks way too smug, Mark thinks, and it slightly annoys him. Something is off. The older boy stares blankly at his boyfriend for a while, before the pieces start clicking together in his head. 

“You knew,” Mark groans, shoving Jackson off of him. “Oh my god, you knew all along.”

The younger feigns hurt at Mark’s exasperated tone, but Mark sees right through the act because Jackson is barely holding his laughter in. “Jaebum might have mentioned it to me yesterday,” Jackson confesses, pulling Mark back into his embrace. “Don’t be mad, babe.”

Mark isn’t all that mad really, just a tad disappointed he didn’t receive the news first. He turns his face away when the other goes in for a kiss, obviously trying to be cute. Mark is having none of that. He’s still annoyed and a bit jealous that Jaebum hadn't said anything to him, and that Jackson had been planning on him losing from the start. “Tell me what you want already,” Mark deadpans, crossing his arms.

He doesn’t expect for Jackson’s eyes to darken, for the easy grin to slip off his face the next second. It almost gives Mark whiplash, the way the other instantly switches gears from lightly teasing to deadly serious. Mark suddenly feels like a trapped animal being stared down by a hungry predator. 

An involuntary shiver travels down his spine as Jackson reaches for the hem of his pants, grabbing onto it with a firm grip. “Can you take these off for me?” Jackson asks, voice an octave lower than it previously was. 

Mark hesitates. He can pretty much guess what Jackson wants at this point, judging by the lustful look his boyfriend is giving him and the hand halfway down his pants. But right _now_? Their friends are literally sitting outside in the living room, and they have to leave in twenty minutes tops. Mark doesn’t think it’s a very bright idea for a quickie now of all times, for fuck’s sake, and he tells Jackson as much.

The other ignores the comment though, still tugging impatiently at Mark’s jeans. He manages to undo the button and zipper of his pants, before Mark’s hand is on his wrist to stop him from advancing. Jackson lets out a frustrated noise at that, and he mutters something about Mark being too slow under his breath. 

“I wanted to try something… different. It won’t take long,” he insists. Mark raises an eyebrow in suspicion, but lets him get back to work. 

“I better be able to walk after this,” Mark says sourly. Jackson ignores him again in favor of digging his hand into the depths of his jacket pocket, pulling out a small, bright pink object. Mark gapes at the younger for a moment, until realization dawns upon him. The object turns out to be a bullet vibrator, and Jackson holds it out for Mark to see in all it’s gaudily-colored glory. His throat suddenly feels very dry.

It looks incredibly intimidating settled in the palm of Jackson’s hand, and Mark’s gaze flicks back and forth from the toy to his boyfriend’s face. Well, this _is_ new.

“Come on, let’s get to it. Don’t wanna be late now, do we?” Jackson quips when Mark remains silent. 

Mark wets his chapped lips and timidly shifts in place. He wants to make sure he’s got this right. “You want… to put that in me? While we go to the mall?” he squeaks.

Jackson brightens like he’s won a million dollars and exclaims with too much enthusiasm, “Exactly! If that’s okay with you.”

It’s really not okay.

Despite his reluctance, Mark, for some reason, finds himself agreeing anyway. He isn’t sure why he nodded and mumbled out a nearly inaudible “yeah,” because in all honesty, every fiber of his entire being was screaming at him to decline. This was ridiculous, and he’d surely regret it. But he ends up pulling his jeans off the rest of the way with shaky hands as requested. 

Maybe he’s also excited as Jackson and doesn’t want to admit it. Or maybe, he’d just never been good at telling Jackson no when his boyfriend is looking at him so expectantly. This scenario is quite familiar; him giving in to Jackson and his own deepest desires.

It doesn’t take long for Jackson to hike Mark’s leg up, press him back against the wall for support. He slips a hand into Mark’s boxers and prepares him slowly with spit slicked fingers as Mark quietly moans every so often. The stretch definitely hurts a little. But they’ve done this more times than Mark can remember, and he’s used to the slight burn of an intrusion, perhaps even looks forward to it. 

Once Jackson deems he’s prepared enough, the younger slips the toy into him next, causing Mark to shiver at how unexpectedly deep the vibrator reaches inside. Though the toy is fairly small, it feels huge inside him. It had felt like forever since he and Jackson found the time for some action.

A surprised gasp leaves his mouth when the vibrator is immediately switched to half strength, and Mark would have collapsed if not for his boyfriend holding him upright. The peculiar, but not at all bad, sensation has his knees buckling. It’s nothing like he’s felt before, and it feels _good_. The vibrations created by the toy radiate throughout his entire body deliciously, and it has him shuddering and clutching the front of Jackson’s shirt in desperation.

“T-Turn it down,” Mark whimpers. The vibrator isn’t even at full power yet, but he feels just about ready to come. As much as the euphoric vibrations have his cock twitching in interest, Mark doesn’t fancy walking out with a boner in his pants for the others to see. He doesn’t fancy a thing about this situation, but he can’t say the same for Jackson. His boyfriend looks immensely pleased at his failed attempts to keep composure if his grin is anything to go by. Mark really wants to wipe that look off his face.

He relaxes once Jackson decides to have mercy (for now at least) and switch the toy off before placing the remote control back in his pocket. Mark busies himself with redressing while he thinks inwardly, _what did I just get myself into?_

 

______

 

Jinyoung and Jaebum are sitting on the couch exactly as Mark had left them when they return, both comfortably curled up in the corner. They’re doing weird, coupley things like holding hands or running fingers through each other’s hair and _oh my god they better not be kissing_. Gross. He probably looks the same with Jackson sometimes, especially when they’d first started dating, but still. He almost tells them to go get a fucking room already, before realizing he wouldn’t be doing himself any favors if his friends actually got down and dirty in his house. 

“Come look at this,” Jaebum waves him over, momentarily pausing in his shameless activities with Jinyoung. He points to the television screen, where a leopard is shown lazing in the grass. “Don’t you think they’d make great pets?”

Mark stares at Jaebum like he’s grown a second head, while Jinyoung rolls his eyes. “For the last time, hyung, you can not get those as pets.” The younger boy turns around to face Mark. “He’s trying to convince me that getting a leopard isn’t a bad idea,” Jinyoung elaborates. Mark nods and settles on the couch next to him whilst Jackson takes the adjacent armchair.

“I’ll have to agree with Jinyoung on this one,” Mark says. He giggles at the betrayed look Jaebum shoots him from across the room while Jinyoung seems satisfied with Mark taking his side. However, Mark’s amusement doesn’t last long, because all of a sudden the vibrator turns on inside him again. He jerks in his seat and bites back a gasp, hurriedly masking his discomfort with a cough. 

Out the corner of his eye, Mark sees Jackson with a hand shoved in his pocket and another nonchalantly scrolling through his phone. It’s no secret to him that Jackson turned the vibrator on using the remote he’d hidden in his jacket, and Mark grits his teeth in both irritation and an effort to stay quiet. 

“You okay, Mark?” Jaebum asks.

Fortunately, the doorbell rings, sparing Mark from having to respond. The rest of their group has probably arrived, and Jinyoung volunteers to go answer it with Jaebum trailing behind. It leaves Mark and Jackson alone in the living room. 

Once Mark is sure their friends are well out of sight, he glares daggers at his boyfriend (though the intensity was largely dampened), muttering under his breath, “What are you doing?”

Jackson shrugs. “Having fun.” He dangles the remote control in front of him tauntingly, lips twisted into a devilish smile.

Mark is too appalled to even form a reply. That, and that the pleasurable tingle spreading inside him has his brain temporarily short-circuiting. Before Mark can lean over to wrestle the remote out of Jackson’s hand, a large body plops itself down onto his lap.

“Mark hyung!” a high-pitched voice squeals above him.

“Gyeom-ah,” Mark sputters, trying his best not to suffocate under the younger boy. “You’re heavy…”

Indeed, Yugyeom had grown drastically since their high school years, and his friend ended up being the tallest out of all of them, in fact. Though Mark usually wouldn’t have a problem with Yugyeom excitedly jumping on him like this, today was different. The younger boy’s added weight only serves to shift the vibrator dangerously close to his prostate.

But Yugyeom, oblivious as he was, beams cheerfully at his hyung and crushes him in a hug. “I missed you!” he exclaims. 

“I’m sure y-you did,” Mark manages. 

He grimaces at his slight stutter. Although it doesn’t seem like the younger had noticed, Jackson was probably getting a huge kick out of this. He’s sure that if he glances over, Jackson will be staring right at him knowingly. Yugyeom just continues hugging the life out of Mark until Youngjae––like the absolute _angel_ he is––pulls him back with a disapproving frown. “You’re not a kid anymore,” he states when Yugyeom starts sulking, but the younger tones down the affection anyway. 

“Where’s BamBam?” Jackson questions casually, like he’s not testing Mark’s sanity with every flick of a switch. 

“Probably still in the car looking for his bag. He’ll be out soon,” Yugyeom answers offhandedly, hopping off Mark’s legs and heading towards the kitchen. He turns to the shelves, aimlessly rummaging through the cupboards and pantry. “Mark, where do you keep your snacks?”

“Yah, don’t just help yourself,” the older boy grumbles as Yugyeom sends his organized shelves into disarray. Regardless, he gets up to lend the other a hand. 

It’s too bad at that very moment, Jackson also decides to amp the vibrator up to 7, nearly the highest available setting of 10 on the control. Mark yelps quietly and stumbles over himself on his way to the kitchen. Luckily, Yugyeom has his back turned and nobody else seems to take notice, too focused on chatting amongst themselves in the living room. 

The bullet goes off inside him powerfully, vibrations sending delicious shocks of pleasure throughout this lower half, and Mark has to bite his lower lip to distract himself from it. “Here,” Mark says hurriedly, tossing Yugyeom a random bag of chips.

“Thanks—wait, where are you going, hyung?”

“Bathroom,” Mark replies, hoping his voice didn’t come out too breathless as he made his leave. 

When Mark reaches the bathroom, he immediately slams the door shut behind him and locks it with unsteady hands. He gives himself a once over in the mirror, and his fears are confirmed when he spots an erection straining at the front of his jeans.

 

 

 

_(Present)_

Mark’s debating on whether or not he should just pull down his pants and take the goddamn vibrator out, ending his suffering once and for all. Either that or jerk himself off. It’s only been fifteen minutes since he’d lost the bet and agreed to Jackson’s request, but he’s already on the brink of losing his mind. The object is still moving erratically against his most sensitive areas, reminding him of its existence in the worst way possible. Three hours of this? Hell no. No way was he going to survive.

While he’s stuck pondering his next course of action, another round of knocking comes from the the door. Mark groans inwardly. He’d already told Jinyoung he’d be out in a minute. However, just as he’s about to tell whoever’s on the other side off, his voice dies in his throat as he realizes who it is.

“You can’t stay in there forever,” Jackson drawls. 

Mark stiffens. He tries to keep calm while answering back. “This is all your fault, you know,” he states dryly, although it comes out weaker than he intended.

“Is it?” Mark hears the haughtiness in his tone. Jackson knows he has the upper hand. And just to be a little shit, of course the younger increases the strength to max. 

A drawn out whimper is elicited from Mark before he can stop himself. He instantly sinks down onto the bathroom floor, unable to remain standing on his trembling legs any longer. Pure ecstasy spikes through his lower half, sharp, forceful, and almost overwhelming. The bullet digs directly against his sweet spot, and it has tears pricking at the corners of his eyes from the unadulterated pleasure it brings. Mark feels heat pooling in his gut all too soon.

“J-Jackson!” he warns urgently, feeling his climax barreling closer with every passing second. “I’m gonna--”

“Do it,” Jackson practically purrs from the other side.

Mark cries out, orgasm crashing over him like a tsunami. He comes inside his underwear like a hormonal teen, white flashing behind his eyelids and electricity rippling throughout his body. Mark shudders violently on the floor as the toy continues vibrating even after he comes down from his high. It stops a moment later, allowing Mark to catch his breath. He hears Jackson chuckle and walk away.

“Don’t take too long, babe,” he calls. “Everyone’s already waiting in the car.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be doing my physics hw rn,, but you see, there are more important things,,
> 
> Comments/thoughts/opinions appreciated :)


	2. Why Wait?

After hastily cleaning himself up and switching into a fresh pair of briefs, it’s safe to say Mark is not in the best mood. He reaches into his wardrobe and pulls an oversized hoodie over his shirt after exiting the bathroom. Hopefully, the long length of the top would be enough to conceal his “excitement”, should Jackson decide to mess with him again. Which he will. The bright pink toy still rests dormant inside him, a heavy reminder of what was to inevitably come later on. The only question was _when _.__

__Mark sighs for the upteenth time that day, wondering why he was still going through with the horrible bet. There’s nothing really stopping him from doing what he wants. ‘I must really love Jackson to be continuing this,’ Mark thinks, partly amused and partly miffed. He takes one final breath to steady himself and then heads outside._ _

__“Took you long enough,” Bambam whines when Mark finally enters the van. The older throws him a withering glare over his shoulder, but otherwise doesn’t bother to respond. Mark also notices Jackson eyeing him silently from his seat, but he pays his boyfriend no mind and sits down beside Jinyoung in the very back of the vehicle. Everyone’s more or less involved in their own thing, having been waiting on Mark to join them for a good while (Thanks a lot, Jackson), and by now they’re all ready to go. Without further ado, Yugyeom turns on the engine and pulls out the driveway._ _

__At first, the ride goes smoothly without a hitch. Jaebum and Jinyoung are absorbed in each other’s presence as expected, Bambam and Yugyeom are blasting a girl group song on the car radio, and Jackson and Youngjae are busy admiring the many photos of Coco stored in Youngjae’s phone. All was at peace. The sounds of his friends chattering is familiar, white noise to Mark, and he finds himself becoming calmer as the ride continues._ _

__Mark could be quite the introvert if he wanted to. He preferred to keep quiet sometimes unless he really had something to say, so he was fine with the lack of attention on him. What he _wasn’t_ fine with was the the terribly uneven road._ _

__“Where’d you learn to drive, Yugyeom?” Jinyoung complains from the back seat as the car roughly jerks again. Their usual route to the mall had been closed down because of construction, so the group had been forced to take a different, less inviting path this time around._ _

__“It’s not my fault!” The younger snaps, hands gripped tightly at the wheel. “Why don’t you go back to making out with Jaebum or something?”_ _

__“I would, if the car didn’t lurch every five seconds.”_ _

__“Ewww.”_ _

__“Shut it, Bambam.”_ _

__Mark’s eye twitches as the relaxing atmosphere rapidly fades. So much for some peace and quiet. The car passes over another bump, causing everyone to collectively groan as the vehicle shakes and creaks as it makes its way down the road. Though, it’s way worse for Mark especially. While no one likes being jostled around the interior of a cramped van like a ragdoll, Mark’s pretty sure the experience is ten times worse with a bullet vibrator jabbing at your insides. Everytime the car jolts, so does Mark and therefore the toy lodged inside him. He nearly draws blood when he bites his lip as the car bounces again, said toy pressing right against his prostate._ _

__A warm hand finds itself on his arm, and Mark turns his head around to meet Jinyoung’s concerned gaze. “You okay?” he questions, taking in Mark’s pained expression and the distressed noises he was making._ _

__“Y-Yeah. Just a little car sick,” he answers, albeit forced. It’s a horrible, weak response, but Jinyoung only hums and puts his arm around the older’s shoulder with the intent to comfort, seeming to sympathize with his condition. In reality, he probably has no idea that Mark is lying through his teeth. Sure, his uncomfortable disposition could be blamed on motion sickness, but there’s no denying that his glazed eyes and quiet gasps every now and then are due to something more. And there’s one person in the car who knows exactly what it is._ _

__Mark honestly should have seen it coming when the tingling in his lower half returns. He quickly closes his legs in an attempt to lessen the feeling, but it’s doesn’t do him much good except garner a snicker from Jackson. His boyfriend, currently engrossed in a discussion with Bambam, takes full advantage of his unfortunate situation._ _

__The car decides to hit a particularly rough piece of the road, sending Mark and the rest of them jerking forwards in their seats. Mark has to clamp a hand over his mouth to stop a needy whine from escaping, swallowing his moans back down with great difficulty. Mark squeezes his eyes shut. He’s never felt so embarrassed, nervous, and turned on all at once his whole life._ _

__“You seriously don’t look good,” Jinyoung points out, lightly brushing the hair out his face as a worried expression settles over his features. “Should we pull over?”_ _

__Mark shakes his head. This wasn’t good. Not good at all. In addition to Jinyoung, now Jaebum is looking on curiously, and Youngjae has probably turned his direction one or two times in mild suspicion. Jackson obviously knows, and it’s only a matter of time before Yugyeom and Bambam catch on as well. Mark’s face grows hot at the idea, at all of his friends figuring out his bet with Jackson. Thinking he was some kind of pervert. That was the last thing he needed to happen._ _

__“No,” Mark insists, although he can barely hear anything over the dull roar of blood rushing past his ears. His friend doesn’t look the least bit convinced, a tell-tale frown pulling at his lips._ _

__Fortunately, just as Jinyoung’s about to push the subject further, the car swerves to a stop and Yugyeom announces that they’ve reached their destination. Mark has never been so relieved. He practically leaps out of his seat, almost tripping over himself in his haste, and is the first one out the van before the doors even fully slide open. “Eager, are we?” Jackson remarks once he gets out. It takes all of Mark’s willpower not to glare at his boyfriend or hit him, however tempting the options seemed. Instead, he plasters on a tense smile. “Sure,” he says, ignoring the faint buzz inside him. Jackson only smiles back and wraps an arm snugly around his waist, fingers digging into his side in retaliation, switching off the toy for now._ _

__“Hurry up lovebirds, do that at home,” Jaebum yells at them, already a few feet ahead with the others._ _

__“Hyung, you literally just groped Jinyoung’s ass a second ago.”_ _

__“You’re not slick,” Bambam chimes in, snickering behind his hand._ _

__Jaebum sighs and rolls his eyes at the youngers’ antics. “You guys really want to die.”_ _

__Despite himself, Mark laughs along anyway. Maybe today wasn’t going to be so bad after all._ _

__

__He takes it back._ _

__Mark feels like he’s having one of the worst cases sexual frustration in his life. For the past 45 minutes, Jackson has been switching back and forth non-stop from keeping the vibrator at a steady 3, to a debilitating 7 or 8. So far, Mark has nearly tripped over a bench and choked twice on his frappuccino. Not ideal._ _

__On the outside, however, he looks nothing more than a normal guy having fun with his boyfriend at the mall. Jackson has one hand intertwined with his (after a bit of fussing and pitiful puppy-dog eyes thrown his way, Mark eventually lets him) and another hand hidden in his pocket. The younger could be considered casual, if not for the fact that he’s whispering filthy words into Mark’s ear when nobody’s paying attention._ _

__“Are you gonna come again?” he asks, hand sneaking along Mark’s denim clad thigh. They’re sitting in a mostly secluded area now, a corner of a clothing store Bambam dragged them into for the sole purpose of helping him carry his bags._ _

__“Jacks,” Mark mutters quietly, torn between shying away and leaning into his touch. They’re in public, and Bambam could be back at any moment. But also, the warmth in his gut has been building up for quite some time now. Jackson’s fingers tracing along his leg heightens his senses, encouraging him to do something, anything at all, to relieve that scorching heat in the pit of his stomach._ _

__Mark doesn’t expect it when Jackson leans in and kisses the side of his neck, hand sliding higher up his thigh. “What--” The younger instantly cuts him off with a kiss to the mouth this time, tongue licking inside the moment he parts his lips in a surprised gasp. Mark panics a little. Sure, this section of the store is deserted and they’re hidden behind tall racks of clothes, but it’s not soundproof. And what about cameras? Mark doesn’t even want to think about some poor soul having to watch him and his boyfriend getting it on._ _

__Then again, he’s so wound up from all the previous teasing that caution is long forgotten. Mark’s skin feels like it’s on fire, sensitive to any form of physical contact Jackson gives him. When they part for air, Jackson’s pupils are darkened, eyes silently seeking permission to continue. Mark finds that he doesn’t have it in him to deny. He latches back onto Jackson, kissing him hard and drinking in the appreciative groan that slips out of Jackson._ _

__Just as the younger makes a grab for his ass, there’s the sound of footsteps and bags rustling. The two jump apart right before Bambam pokes his head over the clothing rack, spotting them in their corner. “I’m done,” he says, coming over to them with at least four bags in hand. His eyes narrow behind his tinted glasses, taking in his hyungs’ disheveled clothing and swollen lips. It wasn’t hard to guess what went down while he was gone. He makes an exaggerated noise and hands over the bags in faux annoyance. “Seriously, I leave for _ten_ minutes...” _ _

__Bambam shuts his mouth when Mark directs him the nastiest glare yet. “Okay,” he mumbles, “Let’s just go find the others.”_ _

__And so they leave the store, Jackson insisting to carry all the bags like the Good Samaritan he was, and Mark trailing behind them sullenly, wondering what he’d done to deserve any of this._ _

__

_________ _

__

__Mark and Jackson never meet up with the others._ _

__Somewhere along the way, Jackson returns all of Bambam’s bags back to him and pulls Mark away before Bambam can even register what was happening. Which was kind of (definitely) an asshole move, but what else is new? Mark barely has enough time to figure out the sudden change of plans himself._ _

__“Where are we going?” Mark sputters, stumbling behind the other. He feels like a broken record with all the questions he’s been asking today._ _

__“Bathroom,” is Jackson’s minimal answer. Mark isn’t sure why he has to come too, but he’s long given up on trying to figure out how Jackson’s mind works. So he lets himself be dragged along, lets Jackson tug him hastily into a cramped bathroom stall and slide the lock closed with a deafening _click_._ _

__Before Mark knows it, he’s being pushed up against the nearest available surface, back hitting the rickety door of the stall, and Jackson's lips are insistent on his again. If Mark was in his right mind, he’d complain about how unsanitary the whole situation was. However, he’s human, and he can only take so much teasing before he reaches his limit. Mark reciprocates much less reluctantly this time, pulling the younger in as they deepen the kiss. “Fuck,” Jackson breathes in between kisses, “You’ve been driving me crazy all day.” Mark thinks that should be his line._ _

__They briefly pull away for air, eyes glazed over and a sense of anticipation hanging in the air. Jackson smirks, asking, “Are you having fun?” and the question sounds distinctly familiar. Mark scrunches up his face, realizing those were the exact words he’d said to Jackson the night they officially became an item._ _

__If he was having fun, hypothetically of course, that was none of Jackson’s business. Either way, he’d never admit aloud that he enjoyed having a toy stuck inside of him while Jackson indirectly causes him to lose his mind. Which he does not._ _

__But that isn’t what Jackson suspects. Over the course of the few weeks they’ve been dating, the younger has probably picked up on the fact that _maybe_ Mark could be a bit...kinky. The older flushes at the memory of their first time together. Mark supposes Jackson brings out the worst in him, and somehow he doesn’t hate it as much as he should._ _

__The older moans when Jackson shoves a hand between his legs, eagerly palming at his erection through his jeans. “Look at how hard you are for me,” Jackson lilts, a teasing glint in his eye. He nips gently at his boyfriend’s neck, fingers trailing beneath the waistband of his pants. The older rocks back into his touch, trying to gain more friction and relieve the burning pressure in the pit of his stomach._ _

__“Then take responsibility,” Mark rasps, and Jackson laughs breathlessly into his shoulder._ _

__“I plan to."_ _

__The younger undoes his boyfriend’s pants in record time, pulling them past his trembling knees. Mark arches his back, mouth dropping open in a silent gasp as Jackson slides a hand down and teases his cock, smearing the slick precum accumulated at the tip and giving it a few strokes. Then, he trails downward even further, brushing against Mark’s entrance. He pushes the tip of a single finger in just to watch Mark tense up and shudder, knowing fully well that his boyfriend enjoys the small hint of pain._ _

__“Jackson,” Mark whines pathetically, eyes fluttering close, and Jackson vaguely thinks about how perfectly his name falls from Mark’s lips. He pokes around until he finds the vibrator embedded in the other boy, pushing it in as deep as it can go until Mark lets out a choked whimper._ _

__It’s obvious neither of them can wait much longer._ _

__“Lube?” Jackson asks. Mark shakes his head, “I don’t have any on me.” He still looks hopeful though, glancing up from beneath his eyelashes almost coyly. Jackson moves back, causing Mark to whimper in disapproval and attempt to pull him back._ _

__“I’m not going anywhere,” Jackson reassures. He lightly brushes his fingers against Mark’s lips, and Mark finally understands what he’s trying to do. He accepts the digits into his mouth and sucks on them carefully until they’re coated adequately in his saliva, Jackson observing him intensely the whole time. The way the older’s pink lips stretches beautifully around his fingers as he licks them wetly, spit glistening at the corners and his eyes half-lidded--it makes Jackson think of another use for his pretty mouth. But another time, he thinks._ _

__Jackson yanks his fingers out and pushes Mark back into the door, eliciting a surprised gasp from his boyfriend as he nearly loses his balance. The younger doesn’t give any warning when he slips one, two fingers into Mark, the burn causing the older to bite his lip and curse under his breath. “Hurry,” he breathes, voice sounding thoroughly wrecked already. It goes straight to Jackson’s painfully hard erection, and he decides he can’t waste much more time._ _

__He scissors and stretches Mark until he’s a whimpering mess, and that’s how Jackson knows his boyfriend is more than ready. “I can’t wait anymore,” Jackson grunts. That’s all the warning Mark gets before the younger’s cock is filling him up in one fluid thrust. The movement has them both groaning in pleasure. Before long, Jackson is rocking into him rhythmically, one hand braced against the bathroom stall and one hand holding Mark’s thigh in place as he fucks into him roughly._ _

__In their haste to get started, Mark had forgotten that the vibrator is still inside of him and Jackson still has the remote. When it buzzes back to life, Mark almost screams. Combined with the way Jackson is ramming into him like he wants to break him, Mark’s moans quickly become more and more unrestrained. So much that even Jackson is worried the older is being too loud. “You’re usually not this vocal,” he teases._ _

__Mark shoots back, “You’re usually n-not this kinky.”_ _

__“Touche.”_ _

__Mark is eager to shut the other up by kissing him roughly, grabbing his hair and shoving his tongue past Jackson’s lips, causing the younger’s grip on his thigh to go a bit tighter. He knows Jackson is feeling the vibrations as much as he is from where they’re connected._ _

__Mark comes the moment Jackson teases his neglected cock, choking on a moan and spilling all over his hand. The younger groans at the sudden contractions around his length, getting closer to his own release. “Come for me,” Mark says, trying his best to hold himself up and continue moving despite the overstimulation. Luckily, it doesn’t take much longer for the younger, and he climaxes not a second later._ _

__Jackson switches off the toy and they both stand there panting, enjoying the afterglow._ _

__“So…” The younger starts._ _

__Mark raises an eyebrow. “That was great sex, but we’re not doing this again.”_ _

__“But--”_ _

__Jaebum’s ringtone suddenly blasts out of Jackson’s phone, causing them to jump. He fumbles around for the device and answers it._ _

__“If you guys are done fucking, please get out. We’re ready to leave,” comes their friend’s unimpressed voice._ _

__Jackson answers all too cheerfully, “Will do,” and hangs up._ _

__“You’re dead when we get home,” Mark promises._ _

__“Hey, at least he didn’t call _while_ we were doing it. Now that would’ve been awkward.”_ _

__Before Jackson, Mark would have thought it’d be impossible to get a migraine right after sex. As usual, Jackson proves him wrong. He just tells the younger to shut it and drags them back outside, even though he’s sure his face is bright red and Jackson is still immensely pleased with himself._ _

__What a day._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone has tips for writing a good ending hmu lol
> 
> Anyways, comments/suggestions appreciated! ^^


End file.
